onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Wiki Crews
New Crew Leaders Teams are now known as Crews. Bring your pitchforks over to JSD, not me! Anyway, hi there! I'm sure some of you guys realized it, but most of you probably didn't notice that I've been kind of blanking the crews' projects and members, and going around asking leaders of the crews. Well, the reason behind my actions is that I'm.... (drumrolls please!) REVIVING THE CREWS! I asked leaders of the crews, and many said they'd like to resign from their position, so we have a lot of crews in need of crews. We do not need to revive all of the crews right away. Just reviving some of the crews for now are acceptable, since we can revive the rest of the crews later on. However, I think that the Overviewer Crew, Grammar Crew, Image Crew, and Design Crew are the most important crews, and as such, ought to be revived. Here is a list of the leaders and crews in need of new leaders. Leaders: Calu for Image Crew Crews in need of new leaders: *Grammar Crew - The crew which should check over articles for proper grammar. *Reference Crew - The crew which tries to add references to articles that need them. *Updating Crew - The crew that updates articles after new chapters and episodes come out and write summaries for the chapter and episode articles. *Stub Fixing Crew - The crew that takes care of short articles, aka stubs. *Design Crew - The crew that takes care of various code-heavy tasks on the wiki. *Image Crew (needs a co-leader) - The crew that works on adding, improving, and cleaning up our images. Responsibilities If you're interested in being a leader, then you must be able to * Resolve conflicts in your crew * Help teach inexperienced users how to do something * Be able to treat all members with respect, despite their varying levels of experience * Assign tasks to users, and make sure they're capable of doing it * Supervise the crew's projects, and be aware of what need to be done * Don't hog all the work for yourself and be willing to work with others * Be able to collaborate well with other crews and their leaders * Be active in any discussions that relate to issues/projects for your crew * Keep the crew active ** Be active as well, (and if you cannot, please choose an user to act as a temporary leader) Leader Applications If you're interested in becoming a leader, or if you want to nominate another user to lead a crew, please sign the name of the user you'd like to nominate, and the crew the said user should be leader of. Give reasons why you think the user should be a leader. Applicants/Nominees must be experienced editors, especially in the field of the said crew. Don't be afraid to apply on your own, nominations are not required! * I apply for the Image Crew co-leader position. I have experience with file edits and access to raws and episodes. I've also worked in a team before. 01:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) * I apply for the Grammar team since I was in it before until I was unfairly ousted from the position of leader. I'm also up for making a team to help new editors, been discussing that with JSD, but it's probably going to wait until after this is sorted. 15:59, February 26, 2015 (UTC) * I'll apply for the Updating team if no one else wants to because I'm pretty good at updating pages whenever new content comes out, and I'm the one who usually updates the Happenings template when chapters come out. If a more qualified user wants to be leader, then that's fine, but I'll be happy to join this crew either way. 01:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) * I apply for the Updating Team, since I was a former leader of the Grammar Team and I kind of have experience with teams on here. Furthermore, before I went inactive, I'd help update characters and chapter articles, update the Happenings template, and check edits so I have experience with updating articles with each new chapter. 00:53, March 3, 2015 (UTC) There will be no elections. Leaders will be chose by the admins. Deadline is in two weeks, on 12 March, 2015. Leadership and Crews Discussion Aaaaand that's pretty much it. If you feel I should add anything to this, let me know, and I'll get on it! Now, go rage at me for bringing the teams back <3 01:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) We'd have to ask the 3 or 4 editors we have capable of this, but could we possibly start a translation crew? I'd really love to have a centralized location to request the opinions of multiple translators. And we could use it to help recruit some new translators! Also, we should consider a crew-like page for Admins. A place to make requests for them to complete tasks while contacting all of them at once is something that I've been trying to get here since I was a wee lad of an editor here. 03:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC) You mean like an admin request page? That would be very handy. 11:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, a page where we can make requests for admins would be very helpful. I'm in favor for it. And as for the translation crew... Personally, I think we just have way too few users who are capable of translating to have a crew. On another note, AoD will continue to be the leader of the Reference Crew if no one else step up for it. 00:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't think the design crew is necessary anymore. Anyone can design them. They usually have a reasonable scheme, and people don't tend to argue afterwards. If so, it can be discussed and can change the scheme once the discussion is over. 15:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't see the Design Crew reflecting the success the Template Fixing Team had and totally agree with Calu. 15:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Just want to say that the Reference Crew is ready to restart. I will start off as the leader and have my second-in-command ready already. We can talk about projects and duties later, but I have things in my mind already. 02:26, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Nothing about the admin requests page? Or the translation crew? Okay.... Well, with the Venus skin coming up, it's likely that we'll need the Design Crew to help revamp the wiki. But if there's no one willing to step up to take the leadership, then I'll consider the Design Team inactive for now. 04:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I never knew about the whole Venus skin thing until being told about it yesterday. If this new skin is released I guess we might need the crew after all. 15:57, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Last day for you to apply or nominate someone for a leader position in any of the teams! 15:52, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Reference crew will need to also be responsible for fixing visual editor reference screw ups too. Unless a bot can do that. SeaTerror (talk) 19:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly how are the visual editor screwing up the references? As far as I know, they're just adding spaces to the references, which is annoying, but it does no harm. 00:08, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, someone told me how the visual editor screw it up. Yeah, we need to fix that, but IMO, that's not work for the Reference Crew, that's a job for a bot, if possible. 00:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC)